Allen Millennium
by The Soul Of Light
Summary: The Millennium Earl didn't leave Allen after he was cursed but instead adopted him as a son. Later in life he meets the exorcists that are up against his father...
1. Proloug

**GREETINGS FRIENDS! PK HERE! Recently I've Become Addicted To -Man Fanfics, Crossover Or Regular. I Decided To Write One Myself. **

"**Rhode get your sadistic but in here and do the disclaimer!"**

**Rhode: "Shut up you filthy human!"**

**PK: "You'd better watch it girlie! I control you!" **

**Lero: "Rhode! You took me without asking- **_**Lero**_**! The Earl will be angry- **_**Lero**_**!"**

**Tyki: "Will you CHILDREN please stop YELLING! Be quite!"**

**PK: "OH! Hey Tyki I didn't see you there! My Hottie detector must be broken!" *Glomps him.***

**Tyki:** "**Whatever. PurpleKyuubi doesn't own -Man or any of the characters otherwise I would probably be shirtless!"**

Earl Millennium's P.O.V

The Earl grinned wider as he watched the small boy weep over his father's grave. It looked promising. He would definitely get an akuma out of this child. He stepped forward and the boy looked up. His small mouth formed an o shape as he let out a soft gasp. "Hello little boy. Did you know there's a way to bring your beloved father back to life?" The child's face lit up. "Really?" The Earl felt his grin widen even larger. "Yes all you have to do is call out his name. Your voice will do the magic." He made the metal template of an akuma appear before them. The boy hesitated for a moment then seemingly decided. He wiped his eyes and called out. "Mana!" The name etched across the template's head. "Mana!" The little boy cried out with joy and the doll turned towards him. "Allen… What have you done! You've turned me into an akuma!" The Earl, ever smiling, intervened here. "You belong to me now. I order you to kill this boy and wear his body as your own!" The akuma fought back ferociously "I curse you Allen! I curse you!" He slashed his knife down the child called Allen's face. Suddenly Allen's arm, previously hidden, changed into a huge silver claw and stabbed the akuma through the middle. The Earl's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened and he stared at the small boy passed out on the ground in front of him. There was blood running down the boy's face but the more The Earl looked at him the more he noticed how beautiful he was. This child had a heart shaped face and his dark hair formed a halo around his head. He couldn't bring himself to leave him there so he picked him up and walked towards the door that had appeared out of nowhere just as a crimson haired man walked towards the scene he looked around as if he had lost something, but The Earl and Allen were already gone. When he got to the mansion he went straight to the guest room. When he got there he examined the boy in his arms. He gasped when he saw that the child's hair which was black before was now completely white, though it was soaked in blood. The cut from the akuma knife went down from the left side of his forehead to his chin. His left eye seemed marred beyond repair and there was blood covering his face and clothes. The Earl changed him into nightshirt and bandaged his face. He realized that he wasn't himself. He felt guilty that he had set an akuma on this beautiful child. He had scarred this boy's face. The boy twitched and then his eye opened and his perfect mouth formed a yawn. The Earl gasped when he saw the eye, it was like a molten pool of silver, then the boy seemed to remember what had happened and it froze and dulled to gray. "Are you okay?" The Earl asked. The boy nodded. "What is your name?" That one gray orb stared at him as the boy replied. "Allen." The Earl raised an eyebrow. "No last name?" Allen shook his head. "Not anymore." In a moment The Earl made his choice. "My name is Earl Millennium but I'm going to adopt you so you can call me papa. From today on your name is Allen Millennium and I am your father. Allen Nodded uncertainly and experimentally said. "Papa..." The Earl's eyes softened "Yes, I'm your papa." Tears welled up in Allen's eye and he flung himself into The Earl's arms. "Tomorrow is your seventh birthday and I'll introduce you to the others." The Earl stated, and then turned his attention to Allen's arm. It was crimson in color with a glowing green cross in the center of his hand. "Were you born that way?" He questioned. He looked down and saw that Allen had already fallen asleep across his lap. He was about to leave when Allen started writhing. The Earl watched in shock as his newly adopted son shook as if having a seizure, his mouth open in a silent scream. He wanted to wake him but he was afraid of what would happen if he did. He stayed by Allen through the night and watched him go through pain that he couldn't imagine. The nightmares continued past midnight and eventually calmed a bit just as it was starting to get lighter in the human world. Then The Earl waited for him to wake and he didn't have to wait long before his eye forced itself open and he rubbed it groggily. He looked up at The Earl and smiled softly. The Earl gasped at the molten silver pool that shined at him accompanied by the blindingly innocent smile. Allen tried hugging him but couldn't get his small arms around the man. The Earl couldn't help but laugh. "Papa." Allen murmured. "Let's get you dressed." The 'Papa' said quietly. Allen blinked and then nodded in agreement. He was dressed in simple black trousers, a red button up shirt, and of course black gloves. "We are going to go celebrate your birthday now and introduce you to the rest of our wonderful family." The Earl chuckled and then grasped Allen's hand and led him to the dining room.

_Time skip to when they get to the dining room._

Tyki Mikk's P.O.V

Tyki heard everyone gasp and couldn't help but stare as The Earl walked in holding the hand of a small, pale child with pure white hair. He also noticed the bandage covering the entire left half of the boy's face a smaller chair appeared next to The Earl's at the head of the table, and Millennium lifted the child onto the chair. "Hello family." The Earl called cheerfully. The need to know overcame Tyki and he had to ask. "Umm, Earl? Who's your buddy there?" The Earl Grinned wider if that was possible. "I'm glad you ask Tyki." He stated. "This is Allen. I adopted him so he is my son." Again everyone in the room gasped. "Allen, say hello. This is your family now." Tyki waited, actually eager too here this beautiful child's voice. Then Allen finally spoke. "Yes papa." He then turned to the rest of the group. "Hello everyone. My name is Allen." Tyki was amazed. Allen had a soft, musical voice. It was almost like he was singing. Then The Earl spoke up again. "Today is Allen's seventh birthday, so be nice and introduce yourselves." Tyki waited and when nobody spoke he took it upon himself to go first. "I am Tyki Mikk. Hello Allen." Allen waved and smiled, introducing everyone to his molten eyes. He once again amazed everyone. Tyki continued and everyone waved at their name. "This is Rhode, Jasdero and David A.K.A JasDevi, Lulubell, and Skin A.K.A Sweet tooth." Allen smiled kindly at each of them and they instantly loved him. Everybody was surprised, even The Earl was surprised to see how Allen ate. They gave him four entire plates of food and he finished it all in thirty seconds flat. Allen was a bit embarrassed when they all stared though. They had a birthday party after breakfast. The Earl gave Allen an umbrella like Lero that also had all the magical abilities of a noah, so that he could travel freely between the two dimensions. He named it Yuki. Tyki gave him a top hat, Rhode gave him a violin, Lulubell fashioned a bell necklace for him, JasDevi Sang a song to him, and Skin gave him a bag of assorted lollipops. They had cake and Allen ate an entire fourth of it. Afterwards everyone left and Allen curled up in The Earl's lap an sank into his fitful slumber


	2. Meeting the excorsists!

Hey everyone I hope you liked the first chapter. I DON'T TYPE FAST SO I HAD TO PULL AN ALL NIGHTER TO WRITE JUST MY LITTLE PROLOUG! WHY ME!

**CHAPTER 1 WAS A PROLOUG! THIS IS 9 YEARS LATER WHEN ALLEN IS 16!**

"**Today Millenni can come do the disclaimer!"**

**Millennium Earl: Hello Kyuubi, why don't we have my adorable boy do it?**

**Allen: Papa… no…**

**PK: Hehe, why not. *evil grin***

**Tyki: Why am I suddenly here?**

**PK: Who knows? *Glomps him and holds him in death grip***

**Allen: PurpleKyuubi doesn't own -Man. It would be awful if she did.**

**PK: Allen… what are you saying?**

_**9 YEARS AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER!**_

_Allen's P.O.V_

"Rhode! Where are you taking me?" Allen tugged against the smaller girl's grip trying unsuccessfully to escape. "Oh, silly Allen! We're going to see Millenni at work. Make sure you wear your eye patch so you won't see." Allen groaned at the memory.

_Flashback ( third person P.O.V )_

_Seven year old Allen was finally able to take off his bandages after a week with his new papa. All of the noah were gathered to see how bad the damage to his eye was. The Earl reached down and unwrapped the bandages. Everyone stared in wonder. There was a long crimson scar from the left side of his forehead to his chin. The top of the scar had a pentacle shape, but that wasn't what shocked everyone. When he opened his eyes they looked identical. His left eye was completely healed and just as silver as the right. Then the screaming started. Where a bright silver orb had just been there was a black abyss with two glowing scarlet rings in the middle. The child looked terrified, staring at the akuma standing behind Tyki. He was screaming bloody murder scrambling away from the servant. Tears started flowing from the right eye but the horror on the left was streaming blood down his face. For the first time in who knows how long the grin left The Earl's face. "Allen? ALLEN!" He cried. Allen didn't answer, he sat there screaming in utter horror. "Get all the akumas out!" The Earl shouted. The akumas were removed from the room and Allen slowly calmed down and passed out from exhaustion. He was put to bed and the family sat down for a talk._

_Tyki was the first to speak. "What… what was that?" The Earl had continued frowning the entire time. "I don't know, I've never seen anything like that before." He stated grimly. Rhode shrugged. "It seemed like his eye could see the akuma's soul." The Earl seemed to think for a second, then he nodded. "It is possible because the cut was caused by an akuma knife." The family already knew the story of Allen's adoption and weren't surprised. Lulubell finally spoke up. "Well, what do you propose we do?" She questioned. There was a long argument about what they would do but they finally put their powers together and created an eye patch that could block the eye's vision completely. Allen wore it at all times since then had stopped seeing the souls._

_End of Flashback_

_Back to Allen's P.O.V_

"Fine." Allen sighed, exasperated, and let Rhode pull him along. They walked through her door and onto a battlefield. His papa was standing on the back of a level one akuma, laughing at the people fighting his level fours. As it was his first time coming to see his papa a work he was amazed to see the akumas in action. He opened Yuki and flew up to The Earl. "Papa!" He shouted and threw his arms around the bigger man. The three people fighting on the ground gasped and stared.

_Leenalee's P.O.V_

Leenalee was on a mission with Lavi and Kanda when The Millennium Earl showed up with a group of level threes. They were halfway through the battle when Rhode Kamelot walked through her door with a strange, white haired boy. The boy looked about sixteen but was under average height. He was wearing a red button up shirt, black trousers, and black gloves. He also had an eye patch like Lavi. Leenalee gasped as the boy pulled out an umbrella identical to The Earl's and used it to fly up to him. Even Kanda started staring when the boy wrapped his arms around The Earl and shouted. "Papa!" Surprisingly Millennium hugged the boy back. "Allen, what are you doing here?" He asked. The boy named Allen smiled a beautifully innocent smile. "Rhode brought me to see you." He stated. Suddenly Rhode jumped down to the ground. "Hello exorcists!" She grinned widely. "Allen come down here and meet the nice people!" She addressed the boy this time. He pulled out his umbrella and flew down to the ground. He didn't seem afraid, he walked straight up to Leenalee and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Allen Millennium." Leenalee flinched away and Lavi jumped in front of her. "Are you a noah? You'd better stay away from Leenalee." He threatened, wielding his hammer. Allen held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, Alright, I get it! What would you do with that little hammer anyway?" Lavi glared at him and held the hammer tight, prepared to attack. "Are you noah or not?" Leenalee was surprised to see The Earl start laughing out loud he flew down by Allen and shook with laughter. "Of course he's not noah!" He bellowed. "This is my adopted son!" Leenalee glanced over at Rhode, who was doubled over laughing. "Oh Millenni!" She managed to choke out. "Allen wanted to come see you! I'm sorry!" Leenalee gasped when she realized what was going on. "Lavi! Don't attack him, he's human!" Lavi turned, staring at her. The Earl's laugh echoed again and he grabbed Allen's hand. "Goodbye exorcists!" He called and with that the three of them left through Rhode's door. Kanda finished killing the akumas and the three set off back towards headquarters.

_Time-skip to reporting to Komui _

_Lavi's P.O.V_

Lavi, Leenalee, and Yuu walked into Komui's office to report and Lavi was still thinking about that boy 'Allen'. Leenalee told Komui about how they got the innocence and neutralized the akumas, then Lavi jumped in. "When we were fighting the last of the level threes The Millennium Earl was there and a human boy showed up with Rhode Kamelot. The Earl said he was his adopted son." Komui looked shocked and Reever's mouth was hanging open. "The Earl adopted a human?" Reever questioned. Komui seemed to recover and started quizzing. "You don't think he was a prisoner?" Lavi shook his head. "No, he was completely free. He had an umbrella like The Earl's and he even tried to shake Leenalee's hand. Komui's face turned red. "HE TRIED TO SHAKE MY DARLING LEENALEE'S HAND?" Steam blew out of his ears and everyone else in the room sweat dropped. "Brother it's fine. Lavi protected me." Leenalee reasoned. "Plus he didn't try to hurt me, he seemed kind of nice actually." Komui started wailing now. "Leenaleeeeeee! It doesn't matter! He's with the noah!" The Bookman entered the room and Lavi relayed the story to him. He sighed. "Komui, calm down. What we need to figure out is why The Earl suddenly took interest in a human boy." "Now, what did this boy look like?" Lavi thought for a second. "He looked about fifteen or sixteen but he had snow white hair like an old man." He chuckled. "He had silver eyes too, which is also weird." Leenalee cut in. "Yeah and he was wearing an eye patch, and now that I think about it there was a scar all the way down his face from under it. He probably lost his eye." She confirmed. The Bookman looked deep in thought. "And he said his name was?" He made a motion with his hand to continue. Kanda finally spoke up. "Che. The moyashi said his name was Allen Millennium" **(A.N.: If you haven't heard this before, Moyashi means 'Bean sprout')** He smirked. Komui, suddenly serious, was on the ball again. "Hmm. Allen Millennium. The Earl obviously felt the need to be official and give him his last name." "Che." Kanda repeated, apparently done with talking. The Bookman suddenly seemed to remember something. "I just remembered General Cross's last mission before he left?" Komui face palmed as if he felt stupid for forgetting. "Yes! General Cross left looking for a boy named Allen who was supposedly an accommodator of innocence. He found a scene where the boy should have been but Allen himself was nowhere in sight. He did however, say that he saw Rhode's door fading as he neared the location." Leenalee looked shocked. "So… you think this Allen is the same person as that Allen? You think he's an accommodator of innocence?" The Bookman nodded grimly. "The pieces fit, it was nine years ago and he was about seven years old. You said he looked to be about sixteen am I correct?" "Yeah you're right Panda!" The old man's eye's suddenly turned angry and a book hit Lavi in the face. "Be serious! We need to find more information!"

_Back to Allen's P.O.V (bored of the other side)_

When Allen, Rhode, and The Earl got home Allen immediately stated that he was starving to death and made a big show of crawling to the dining room. After he had eaten enough for about fifteen people he delicately patted his mouth with a napkin. Skin stared at him pointedly and held out a lollipop. "Allen…" He sighed. "You never stop amazing me at how much you eat." Allen stuck the lollipop in his mouth and sucked on it absentmindedly. The Earl walked in and sat down at the table. Allen perked up a bit. "Papa who were the people fighting your akumas?" The Earl smiled wider. "Taking an interest in the family business?" He inquired. Allen feigned horror. "No! Papa! You know I hate akumas!" The Earl nodded and pretended to cry. "Oh! Allen, why do you hate me so?" "You misunderstand papa! I was just kidding! I love you papa!" The Earl wrapped Allen in a bear hug and said, "You're a brat, you know that?"

**K Guys I need input. Should I do a pairing? If so, who?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHO I SHOULD PAIR PLEASE! LOVE YOU GUYS! BUH-BYE! **

**Allen: Bye guys! I'm gonna play poker with Tyki!**

**Tyki: Damn….. spare me Allen!**

**Allen: *Evil grin* come on Tyki! What's the worst that could happen!**

**PK: *Writes something in mysterious notebook***

**Tyki: *Shirt disappears* DAMMIT PK!**

**PK: BYE EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
